


Down to Agincourt trailers

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more fanvids for Seperis' <i>Down to  Agincourt</i> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Sing About (version 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trailer for _Down to Agincourt_ (mostly 'Map of the World' and "It's the Stars that Lie')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Thea Gilmore  
> Shows: Painkiller Jane, Person of Interest, Prime Suspect (US), Sleepy Hollow, and Supernatural
> 
> ...I forgot Alison has dark hair (and was using Sarah Shahi for Alicia), so in this one Alison is portrayed by Maria Bello


	2. Sol Invictus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'The Game of God' (Erica in the red dress, the run around Ichabod, Kali)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Thea Gilmore  
> Shows: Dominion, Killjoys, Painkiller Jane, Person of Interest, Prime Suspect (US), Resident Evil, Sleepy Hollow, and Supernatural
> 
> I don't know if Milla Jovovich really works for Erica, but I liked the dress  
> I wanted to see if I could make a fanvid without using any footage of Cas or Dean... I'm not sure it was entirely successful.


	3. Something to Sing About (version 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking of things to add to this  
> [I uploaded a new version (I swear every time I think it's going to be the final version) and changed a few clips and fixed a few things that were bothering me]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Thea Gilmore  
> Shows and Movies: Dominion, Hunted (US), Painkiller Jane, Person of Interest, Prime Suspect (US), Resident Evil, Sleepy Hollow, and Supernatural
> 
>  
> 
> probably the final version  
> a 127 MB version can be downloaded [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0KZDLNX9Ux9UHJhSDQybVNLZFk/view). (I fixed a few clip issues)


	4. God's Got Nothing On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trailer for Seperis' 'The Game of God'  
> (some quick cuts and flashes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Yancy Butler from _Witchblade_ really works as Fulvia... At the time I couldn't think of actresses who had roles in things set in Ancient Greece and stuff where they wore stuff a hunter would wear (Jaime Murray or Lucy Lawless, maybe? I think they were both in _Rome_?) and I liked the intercutting the show did of Sara in street clothes and Sara in armor. 
> 
> Music: Thea Gilmore  
> Shows and Movies: Dominion, Hunted, Painkiller Jane, Person of Interest, Prime Suspect (US), Resident Evil, Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural, Witchblade, and Wynonna Earp


End file.
